


Wings

by polandspringz



Series: JRST Joins the Story [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, Self-Indulgent, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Oscar falls out of Atlas. But someone else comes after him.This is set in an AU that writes me and my friends' ocs into the narrative.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Original Character(s), Oscar Pine & Original Female Character(s), Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin (RWBY) & Original Character(s), Ozpin (RWBY) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: JRST Joins the Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a self-indulgent AU made with a few of my friends and our RWBY OCs! Basic rundown is JRST are a team of faunus, are the same age as STRQ, and became members of Ozpin's inner circle after graduation. JRST was given powers to shapeshift like Qrow and Raven, but Ozpin did not have enough power to gift it to Rui, so instead he used his remaining magic to heal her damaged wings. JRST later becomes the maidens, and join up with the real cast around mid-V6.
> 
> This story takes place with the idea that Rui caught up to Ironwood just as Oscar got shot, and when she tried to go after him, her and Ironwood got in a fight. And now, she has fallen through the chasm too.

His feet reached the top of the hill just as her body crackled against the snow bank. Powder, like flower petals, exploded into his vision as the air and storm around her crumpled, blood red dye coloring the snow as it all settled, her body not even strong enough to create a crater in the ground despite the force at which had fallen.

It was like… she hadn’t fallen at all. Like she had only laid down to sleep.

Her eyes were closing.

_“Rui!”_ Oscar- no, Ozpin- screamed as they stumbled down the hill. His bruised hands found purchase in the cold bank as Ozpin’s legs slipped from moving too fast, and he was tripping, he was running, together they were desperately trying to get to her- “Rui! Please-!”

He collapsed in the puddle of blood pouring out from her back. She twitched and spasmed, her hand over her chest as her back arched before she let out a wet, choked gasp. Her eyes blew wide, then they shrunk back to slits with little life in them. The red was sinking into the ice crystals, her body was soaked with rain from the storm she had summoned, her hair and clothes becoming brittle as the wrinkled fibers began to freeze. Oscar and Ozpin both stuttered in their movements, neither one sure where to place their hands until Oscar summoned enough strength to reach out and touch her shoulder, turning her over onto her side slightly so he could see-

“Your wing…!”

He was shaking, but he tried not to drop her back onto her injury. He watched as the torn skin and muscles danced in pain, feather spines twisted and matted. He brushed along the injury to inspect it, and three broke off in his hand. He watched them pool in his palm, a flash of memories coming to him as the feathers turned as orange as the glove cradling them.

_A younger face. A head bowed. Magic flowing out underneath a hand before she stood up and unfolded them in the yellow twilight of his office. Her team was behind her, so was Qrow and the woman they had met at Haven Academy, a mass of younger, much more innocent faces. Her wings were healed, she took her first flight and smiled at him-_

_The sky outside is blue. The day is bright but the times are dark. A solemn feeling in his chest, that is, until a flash of white is outside, and a knocking at his window. Her wings are through the glass, her smile as bright as the sun illuminating it-_

_The reflection of coffee in his mug. It tastes older, the day is cold. The campus is empty, but there is noise elsewhere. The Vytal Festival of years past. She comes into his office and collapses. She cries and he drops his drink to get to her. She shows him her wings, she cries, a name falling from her lips. A look to his desk, the video of the current fight in Amity’s arena focused in on an Atlesian girl-_

_The underground was dark, and the blood that sputtered from his lips was like black ooze. His legs were numb, but there were hands under arms, dragging him. They stumbled on some rubble. His head tipped back, banging against her knees and he winced. The lights above on the high ceiling were far off, their rays barely reaching them as the girl stopped and sighed. Her hands gripped him steady. Her face was a blurry shape, mixing with the rings glowing far above. Her wings were dirtied. She leaned in close and shouted something at him. Hands caressed his face, water dripped onto his cheekbone, settling in the dent below his eye. He closed the both of them gently. His eyelashes turned the world to black, snuffing out the halo light above her-_

“O...scar....” she croaks, drawing him back into the present. Her hand reaches up and clutches the one holding her shoulder. She just manages to twist her head back to look him in the eye, “You’re… alive…”

“I’m fine. I have to get you out of here, I need to do something about your-”

“I...I’m glad… That you’re safe…” she mumbled, “If anything happened to you-”

_Oscar. Please, let her know that I’m sorry. Tell her I’m sorry for lying or let me speak to her myself-_

His face fell, “I know. Ozpin is-”

_“No,”_ her nails dug into his chapped skin, and he winced as she slowly forced herself up, turning over onto her knees so she was sitting. More blood dripped down from her wing, a steady stream onto the snow. She held his hand, and looked into his eyes, “If anything happened to _you,_ I wouldn’t forgive myself…”

She fell forward, letting go of his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck and collapsing into him. She almost knocked him over, but he held strong and brought a hand to the back of her head, looking down now at the way _James_ had torn apart her wings- _her smile._

“Kids like you… don’t belong in this fight,” she mumbled, coughing and her whole body racked against him, “But… all the same… I’m thankful I met you…”

“You won’t die, Rui. I won’t let you. You’ll be fine. I just have to get us to-”

“Save your breath, kid. I’m a maiden, I can fly regardless of whether I have wings or not… I’ll get us somewhere before you freeze to death.”

“I can’t let you do that,” he whispered, pulling her arms off of him. Her eyes were still closed, and she was swaying, barely conscious. Carefully, Oscar snapped the gauntlets off of her arms, deciding to leave the ones around her ankles, _one of them looked swollen, after all._ He fitted them around his own wrists, and then lifted her slowly onto his back, mindful of her injury as the blood continued to trickle out, although much slower than it had been.

Oscar started walking.

He would get back towards the mineshaft he collapsed near, and then use Rui’s hook shots to get them to safety.

He would get _Rui_ to safety. No matter what.

_“I’m deeply indebted to you, Professor Ozpin,” the girl said as she wiped away streams of tears, her newly fixed wings fluttering happily behind her. He had smiled as she laughed over a sob, the rest of her team rushed forward to hug her and Jin yelled at her to jump off the top of the tower and race her. She looked back at him and then grabbed his hands, shaking them firmly with a nod, “Thank you so much.”_

“I’m indebted to you, Rui,” he said as he adjusted her arms around his shoulders. Her wrists were limp but her breath was still there, faintly blowing across his neck. He moved forward quicker, and tried to swallow the urge to break as a sob forced its way out of his throat, “I owe you _so much-”_

_Ozpin, inside, tucked himself deeper into the darkness. The weight of his sins and the loss of another soul threatening to choke him out at any second. With every breath Rui gave, the hands were chased away, but they were back just as quick._

_He was a terrible mistake of a man._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I recommend reading the other stories in the series! There will be surely be more to come. If you want more info on Rui,[ here is a link to information I compiled about her.](https://polandspringz.tumblr.com/post/641860395101995009/rwby-oc-rui-kazahana)


End file.
